AD
by Rayhan Watanabe
Summary: Mimpi bukan hanya sebatas representasi dari alam sadar manusia belaka. Dari mimpi, kita bisa mempelajari sesuatu yang takkan pernah kita duga. Dan dari mimpi pula, para Gold Saint abad 18 mendapatkan sesuatu yang misterius dan tak terduga. Mampukah mereka menghadapinya? For #BiweeklyPrompt7. Tidak ada OC, tenang saja.


**Pukul 00.00**

Sosok dalam setengah balutan selimut itu bergerak gelisah dalam lelapnya. Peluh sedingin es sendiri tanpa henti merangkak keluar dari kelenjar keringatnya.

...

_Zeus mengusap kepala dari makhluk yang telah menjadi ibu susuannya kala sang dewa masih berupa sosok tak berdaya, pun tak berdosa, "Jasamu takkan mungkin kulupakan," ucapnya dengan nada sehalus angin yang tengah menerpa mereka.  
_

_Selama ini, semua yang bernapas selalu melihat Zeus dalam topeng penuh nafsu berlapis kebijaksanaan dusta. _

_Maka selama itu pula, mereka tak akan melihat pribadi dari si raja para dewa yang sesungguhnya. Ini akan menjadi suatu pengecualian bagi mereka pula yang memiliki tempat amat khusus di hati Zeus. Salah satunya adalah makhluk itu. _

_"Sebagai balas budi, terbanglah ke angkasa raya. Bergabunglah bersama bintang-bintang. Hanya ini yang sanggup kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah,"_

_Bak mantra sihir, makhluk itu lantas mulai melawan gravitasi.  
_

_Meninggalkan Zeus yang memandang kepergiannya dengan air mata._

...

Sret!

El Cid tersadar dari dunia bawah sadarnya langsung dalam posisi terduduk. Ia memegang satu per satu anggota tubuhnya dengan raut wajah kalem-tapi-panik.

Tidak ada tanduk, bulu, atau ekor. 'Barang' di tengah selangkangannya masih menonjol. Dadanya juga tetap berwujud 2 kotak.

Gold Saint itu mendesah lega. Dalam hati ia bersyukur mimpi tadi bukan kenyataan. Pada akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk tetap dalam keadaan terjaga. Banyak orang mengatakan ketika kau bangun karena suatu mimpi, maka mimpi itu akan berlanjut saat kau tidur kembali.

* * *

Rayhan Watanabe present

For #Biweekly Prompt 7 : Mitologi Yunani

.

.

**A.D.**

**(Absurd Dream)**

.

Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada

This story belong to me

Be careful with OOC, Typo(s), and not-fulfill EYD

.

.

* * *

**Pukul 00.12**

_Lelaki kekar itu dengan cekatan mencekik kuat-kuat leher raja hutan yang tengah menerkamnya begitu ia terjatuh menimpa tanah.  
_

_"MATI KAU, SINGA SIALAN!"_

_Singa Nemea terus memberontak. Tak terima kenyataan bahwa yang kini mendominasi adalah lawannya, bukan dia._

_Tapi sayang, usahanya sia-sia belaka._

_Dan riwayat hidup singa yang tak terkalahkan berakhir saat itu juga._

...

CTAAARRRRR!

Petir menggelegar mengekori cahaya kilat yang sejenak menerangi ruangan gelap itu.

Kedua matanya membuka perlahan. Awalnya kosong, namun dalam sekejap menjadi sebuah tatapan setajam pedang. Ia lantas menggeram dengan amarah yang seolah tertahan untuk keluar.

"Herakles ... !"

oOoOo

**Pukul 00.24**

_Aphrodite berlutut dalam radius satu jengkah dari mulut sungai. Sementara Eros di belakang tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan dewi berparas rupawan itu._

_"Semoga kau diberkati, ikan yang baik hati," doa Aphrodite.  
_

_Sepasang ikan itu kembali menyelami dalamnya sungai. _

...

Pemuda itu menguap sesaat setelah keluar dari alam mimpinya.

Nampaknya ia terbawa rasa kantuk dan tidur. Padahal ia berniat begadang agar mimpi buruknya tak berlanjut.

_Well_, kekuatan kantuk memang mengalahkan segalanya.

Memori akan mimpi barusan mendadak terlintas di kepalanya. Dirinya pun sejenak termenung sembari menopangkan dagunya di telapak tangan kanannya, "Mungkin aku harus berhenti makan ikan minggu ini," gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara.

oOoOo

**Pukul 00.36**

_Pollux mempercayai adanya kematian. Bahkan ia pernah melihat sendiri dewa kematian, Thanatos, saat mengamati sebuah perang bersama sang ayah._

_Tapi ia tak percaya, jika salah satu nyawa yang diambil Thanatos pada perang itu adalah saudaranya sendiri. _

_Dengan langkah gontai, Pollux menghampiri saudaranya. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipi tirusnya. ___Pemuda itu pun mengguncang tubuh dalam pangkuannya yang mulai kehilangan kehangatan_, "Castor! Castor! Kumohon bangun, Castor! Castoooorrrrr!" teriaknya setengah terisak.  
_

_..._

"Tidak!"

Saking terbawa oleh mimpi, Aspros terlonjak bangun dalam posisi duduk. Napasnya yang tak beraturan menyertai betapa kencang jantungnya berdetak. Calon Pope Sanctuary itu lantas mengusap cairan hangat yang hampir menetes dari sepasang irisnya. Bingung dengan perasaan sedih mendalam yang muncul tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dari gelapnya bayangan, muncul lelaki bertopeng besi yang dengan tergesa mendatanginya ke atas tempat tidur, tepat di hadapan Aspros.

"Ada apa,―"

Ia terkejut begitu tiba-tiba sang Gold Saint Gemini memeluknya erat.

"―_nii-san_?"

Aspros tak langsung menjawab. Ia sendiri heran atas refleks dari tubuhnya itu. Namun setidaknya perasaan sendu yang seakan menyayat dadanya hilang seketika. Ia pun bersuara.

"Aku tak tahu, Defteros. Tapi ... entah mengapa ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku yang mendorongku untuk tak melepasmu dari pelukan ini,"

oOoOo

**Pukul 00.48**

_"Minuman anda, Zeus-sama," ucap seorang pelayan dalam posisi bertekuk lutut sembari mengangkat papan yang diatasnya adalah benda berisi minuman untuk sang dewa.  
_

_Zeus mengambil cangkir yang didominasi oleh emas dan berlian itu. Ia pun menegak habis cairan yang ada di dalamnya bak seseorang yang tak pernah minum selama seabad. Lalu dewa berjanggut putih itu meletakkannya kembali ke papan yang dibawa si pelayan.  
_

_"Letakkan papanmu di lantai dan berdirilah,"_

_"Baik," _

_Seusai pelayan itu berdiri, Zeus bangun dari singgasananya. Dengan nakal, dilumatnya bibir bak delima yang merekah itu dengan penuh hawa nafsu. Membuat sang pelayan berwajah tampan kaget dan berusaha melawan._

_"Jangan menolaknya," bisik Zeus, "Kau adalah kekasihku. Kau pantas mendapatkannya_,―"

_..._

Begitu bangun, Degel sadar bahwa dirinya telah tertidur di meja perpustakaannya saat membaca sebuah buku tentang astronomi semalam. Lelaki bersurai hijau muda itu memijat keningnya. Tidur dalam posisi selain berbaring selalu menimbulkan hal yang tak baik. Buktinya kini ia didera pusing dan rasa pegal di punggung.

"Ganymede?" gumamnya begitu kata terakhir dari mimpi panjangnya terngiang di kepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Degel langsung menggeleng kecil. Tak mau mengingat mimpinya yang sangat gila itu seutuhnya.

Ia pun membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum beranjak dari kursi. Meski tak ingin ingat, Gold Saint Aquarius itu tetap penasaran dengan makna dari mimpinya. Ia menghampiri satu dari sekian rak buku di ruangan itu. Jemarinya dengan lincah menyusuri tiap buku di rak besar itu, "Ah, sepertinya buku ini," Dibukanya sampul buku yang berlukiskan langit malam dengan taburan bintang.

Dengan ini, Degel pun hanyut dalam dunia cerita dari buku itu.

oOoOo

**Pukul 01.00**

Hasgard terus melakukan introspeksi diri. Pria dengan tinggi fantastis itu sendiri sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali bolak-balik di kamarnya. Bukan sesuatu yang lazim ia lakukan memang.

Gold Saint Taurus itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Apa mungkin ia butuh kekasih?

Hasgard lantas menggeleng tak setuju, menepis pikiran yang mendadak datang bagai wahyu dari Tuhan itu.

Ia pun kembali bolak-balik sambil memikirkan solusi dari mimpinya.

...

_Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Europa karena akhirnya ia dapat mengunjungi pantai, tempat yang amat ia sukai, bersama teman-temannya. Sampai seekor banteng berkulit bak susu menyita perhatian gadis belia itu. Seolah terhipnotis, Europa mendekati hewan unik itu. Sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa banteng itu membawanya kabur menuju suatu tempat yang sunyi di Kreta.  
_

_"Aku tahu kau bukan seekor banteng biasa. Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Europa sembari terus melangkah mundur begitu turun dari punggung hewan berkaki empat itu.  
_

_Banteng itu menyeringai.  
_

oOoOo

Langit yang gelap oleh awan tebal dan gerimis hujan menjadi penyambut bagi Sanctuary pagi ini. Kawanan burung seakan enggan memberikan sumbangan kicauan pada tempat suci itu. Menambah kesan mati pada tiap kuil berpenjaga _saint_ dengan tingkatan tertinggi, Gold Saint, yang berjejeran dari lereng hingga puncak. Namun hal itu nampaknya tak menghalangi niat Sisyphus untuk mampir ke kuil keponakannya, Leo Regulus.

Seperti biasa, mereka mengobrol di teras belakang kuil. Hanya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Regulus.

Tak biasanya anak kakaknya itu terlihat menunduk dan tak mau menatapnya. Ia juga tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Padahal setiap keduanya mengobrol, Regulus yang selalu berceloteh tentang ini-itu dan ia yang selalu menjadi pendengarnya. Sekarang posisi mereka benar-benar terbalik.

Sisyphus kembali melanjutkan ceritanya setelah sebentar memandang keponakannya, "Lalu aku mendengar Herakles berkata bahwa meskipun aku adalah salah satu _centaur_, aku berhak mendapatkan penghargaan dengan menjadi bintang―"

"Jangan sebut nama Herakles lagi," desis lelaki berambut secoklat tanah itu.

Sisyphus tertegun mendengarnya. Hatinya sekan memberikan isyarat pada otaknya bahwa Regulus di hadapannya adalah sosok yang jauh lebih kelam dibandingkan Specter Hades, "Regulus?"

Untuk kali ini, akhirnya Regulus menoleh ke arahnya juga, "Hum? Apa, _oji-san_?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Bisa kau ulangi?"

Pemilik _cloth_ Leo itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Memang tadi aku bicara apa?"

Sekarang Sisyphus tambah keheranan.

oOoOo

"Dohko!"

Sang empu nama spontan berbalik badan. Ia pun tersentak kaget karena Shion, yang memanggilnya, sudah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Maklum, namanya juga teleportasi.

Menyiasati keterkagetannya, Dohko langsung menyahut dengan santai, "Wah, Shion. Tumben pagi-pagi mampir ke kuilku,"

"Apa kau bermimpi sesuatu?" tanya pemilik Gold Cloth berbentuk domba itu _to the point_.

Dohko lantas memasang pose berpikir, "Mimpi?―oh, mimpiku sejak kecil? Hmm ... aku, sih, ingin jadi pertapa. Tapi sepertinya harus nunggu jadi tua dulu. Hahahaha~"

Shion menepuk dahinya pertanda _sweatdrop _diiringi helaan napas berat setelah mendengar jawaban kekanakan dari sahabat karibnya itu.

Sepertinya ia sudah salah bertanya.

oOoOo

Tanpa kata permisi, seperti biasa, Kardia memasuki ruang pribadi penuh rak (karena berhubung ia tak suka segala kata yang menyangkut buku) milik sang Gold Saint Aquarius, "Hei, Degel! Semalam a―"

Degel memotong perkataan Kardia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca sejak pagi buta, "Pasti mimpimu tentang seekor kalajengking yang diperintahkan untuk meracuni seseorang,"

Kardia cengo, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Lalu untuk apa aku memiliki perpustakaan di kuilku?" balas Degel balik bertanya.

"Apa hubungannya perpustakaanmu dengan mimpiku?!" sungutnya kesal.

Pemuda asal Bluegard itu melepas kacamatanya, menutup buku itu, dan meletakkan keduanya kembali ke tempat asalnya. Lalu berujar, "Aku sudah menghubungi yang lainnya. Mereka juga mengalami mimpi yang tidak biasa,"

Degel pun memberikan isyarat tangan dengan seluruh jarinya tanpa jempol dan kelingking pada Kardia yang masih dalam ekspresi cengonya, "Tiga menit dari sekarang, rapat dadakan akan segera dimulai di Kuil Virgo,"

"Apa?! Rapat?!"

oOoOo

Semua Gold Saint kini sudah berkumpul di halaman depan kuil dengan dua patung Buddha besar sebagai penyambutnya. Beberapa duduk di tangga kuil. Sisanya sendiri ada yang bersandar dan berdiri sendiri. Sedang di luar, gerimis masih terus membasahi bumi.

"Kenapa kita tidak melapor kepada Pope saja?" tanya Shion, menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat melanda semua rekannya.

Sisyphus mengeluarkan napas dalam paru-parunya melalui hidung. Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Lagipula ini hanya hal yang sepele. Lebih baik kita selesaikan bersama karena kebetulan kita punya masalah yang sama," balasnya menyarankan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau menjelaskan fenomena aneh ini, Degel?"

Satu-satunya insan berkacamata di situ berdehem begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Gold Saint -. Bersiap untuk menerangkan teori yang telah ia kemukakan atas masalah yang menimpa mereka semua.

"Mungkin mimpi ini adalah memori kita di kehidupan sebelumnya yang telah lama tersimpan tapi kita tak menyadarinya. Memori itu sendiri bersifat saling terikat antar individu. Sehingga ketika memori salah satu di antara kita terangkat dalam alam bawah sadar, maka secara tak sengaja hal itu akan memicu terangkatnya memori yang lainnya dalam alam bawah sadar pula,"

"Memori?" gumam Hasgard bertanya dengan dahi berkedut.

Kardia lantas berwajah masam, "Aku tak paham maksudmu, penguin,"

Degel menghela napas, "Singkatnya, mimpi kita adalah memori masa lalu kita. Dan mimpi ini sudah dirancang untuk muncul suatu waktu ketika kita tidur,"

"Pasti ini ulah Specter si Hades sialan itu!" tuduh Manigoldo dengan lantangnya hingga menyita perhatian para Gold Saint. Sepertinya ia masih kesal akan bagaimana mimpinya berakhir dengan lebih dari sekadar _bad ending_. Itu pun belum ditambah cara ia bangun yang amat tidak elit ; jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Memangnya ada Specter yang bisa memanipulasi mimpi?" tanya Regulus tak percaya.

"Tentu saja ada―eh, entah, ya?"

"Yah, kau ini bagaimana, sih?"

"Hei, aku lebih tua darimu. Bicara yang sopan sedikit, dong!" sahut sang Cancer ketus.

Mengabaikan adu mulut antara Regulus dan Manigoldo yang kini diiterupsi Kardia, Shion pun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang masih membekas dalam kepalanya, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Dohko?"

"Libra hanya sebatas perumpamaan dari keadilan. Jadi wajar saja Dohko tidak bermimpi," jelas Degel.

"Sekarang masalahnya selesai, kan?"

Kali ini Degel tak menjawab, sepertinya permintaan kepastian dari Dohko membuatnya kehabisan kata. Shion pun menyikut Dohko karena dirasa mengganggu suasana rapat mereka yang hampir mencapai titik terang. Sedangkan yang disikut

"Jika malam ini masih ada yang bermimpi, itu berarti tergantung bagaimana kita menanggapi mimpi itu. Positif atau negatif," tutur Aspros yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan itu?" tanya El Cid seraya menunjuk tiga Gold Saint di ujung tangga kuil yang mulai heboh sendiri.

oOoOo

Pada akhirnya langit yang semula suram kini berubah menjadi cerah tanpa awan. Saat itu pula rapat kecil para Gold Saint berakhir dan dua belas lelaki pilihan itu kembali ke kuil mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian berdua sedari tadi diam saja. Ada apa?"

Asmita dan Albafica, orang yang dimaksud Hasgard, tak menjawab dan justru makin saling menjauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

Lelaki yang Mendekati Tuhan dan Mawar Beracun.

Hasgard mengendikan bahunya sebelum melangkah menuruni tangga penghubung kuil untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

oOoOo

"Athena-sama, anda tidak tidur?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Pope Sage untuk bertanya. Memang suatu yang ganjil karena sekarang sudah jam tidur dan Sasha belum berbaring di tempat tidur dan malah duduk di tepinya.

Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya yang notabene Pope Sanctuary, gadis muda dengan pakaian gereja itu menggeleng pelan.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Kali ini gadis dengan helaian bak lavender itu menoleh, meski arah pandangnya tak bertemu dengan sepasang mata sang Pope. Malu, "Tidak ada," jawabnya dusta dengan nada lirih. Tapi jawaban itu tak lantas melunturkan rasa cemas pria berkepala empat yang tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya itu, "Apa benar anda baik-baik saja?"

"Sudah. Pope tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya bisa menjaga diri saya sendiri,"

"Mau mendengarkan cerita?"

Pipi Sasha merona, "Tapi aku bukan anak-anak lagi,"

"Tapi mungkin bisa menghilangkan kegelisahan anda," sahut sang Pope.

Reinkarnasi Athena itu akhirnya menyerah. Memberi kesempatan pada pria di hadapannya untuk tersenyum menang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Saat suatu generasi berzirah emas telah lengkap, mereka akan mendapatkan hadiah,"

"Hadiah apa, Pope?"

"Asal mula dari konstelasi yang mereka naungi. Agar mereka belajar dari asam dan asin kehidupan yang dipancarkan oleh cerita kehidupan itu,"

* * *

.

.

**It's not The End**

**It's Just End**

**End to a new Start**

.

.

* * *

Konnichiwa, Rayhan Watanabe desu~ :D

Salam kenal buat semua author dan reader fandom Saint Seiya ini. ^_^

Rayhan nggak bisa berkomentar banyak, sih, soalnya waktu Rayhan udah mepet buat publish fanfic perdana untuk fandom ini. Jadi kalau mau tahu lebih lanjut, silahkan PM Rayhan aja. Insya allah, Rayhan selalu sedia setiap saat. ^V^

Oh, iya. Maaf apabila ada penulisan kata atau istilah dalam Saint Seiya yang salah. Maklum, kebiasaan newbie. =_=

Rayhan pamit dulu.

Bagi yang mau review ato fave/follow, Rayhan persilahkan dengan amat senang hati.

Bye bye~ ^O^


End file.
